


I Just Hate To Love You

by Ovrlralex



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angry Sex, F/M, Hate Sex, Hate to Love, Love/Hate, Rival Relationship, Rival Sex, Sexual Tension, Sparring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25003993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ovrlralex/pseuds/Ovrlralex
Summary: Hinata  was always a cold blooded fighter,no body knew it but one man,her rival,sasuke uchiha,he known of hinata true self since they were kids,both of them hated the other due to each other's
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 4





	I Just Hate To Love You

Hinata was tasked to keep an eye out on sasuke during long trip,naruto after finding out of his former lover's true personality decides for her to be best for her to get to work along side sasuke,she walked beside sasuke 20 miles from the. Village.

Hinata was wearing a unique attire to show her personality.(in indigo and black version of mk10 tanya's default attire.)she eyed sasuke waswho glared at her,both showed disdain for each other,hinata looked away from him with an arrogant smirk.

Sasuke was wearing his same attire nut with his brown cloths and hair to go with it,he was place under the hyuuga clan despite her protests agaisnt it,hanabi convinced hinata that naruto placed him under hinata's supervision and as she knows,hinata wouldn't disobey naruto even tough she and him arent dating each other anymore.

Sasuke looked at hinata,strutting as she moved,he hardly believed that rest of the konoha eleven were fooled by her shy girl,and now they know, they were trying to get used to how she dressed,walked,talked and even fight.

"Stop staring at myrear,uchiha,if your desperate for some lay,then go to Karin."hinata scowled at sasuke before being groped."ohh."she let out as she nearly tripped, she turned with a blush.

"What?"sasuke smiled at the angry hyuuga women who turned back.

"Narcissist."Saskue muttered.

"Elitists."Hinata muttered back.

Hinata stoped and turned to sasuke who stopped and both stood dead at each other's eyes."Seems to me we need to blow off some steam off, and I'll bite,anyway you like it."hinata signaled sasuke to follow her to a field for a sparring session.

"Hn,I have no problem with it that,lead the way."assume said with a a stoic look on his face as he follows hinata to a field. 

Hinata was still a bit sour about naruto love for sakura blossomed but it was hinata who called it off,deciding that naruto's happiness was all she want from him,,he was a caged bird nd he had to be free and hinata talked to sakura about naruto,even convincing sakura that naruto loves her will alway surpass that of hinata's.

While hinata was saddened about the break up it was also a good thing,she found new hobbies in and out with the leaf,such as dancing with women like samui who was an old rival of hers and became a one time fling,she became fast friends with temari and helpes her with giving off a feminine vibe,she even allow kiba to live his dream of her nd both had a one night with protection as well.

Hinata and sasuke are also out of the leaf to cool down their Rivalry,both because massive fight across the village,bars,restaurants and even traning grounds.

Sasuke respected hinata as a fighter but sees her attitude no different then his own,both of then have somethings in common,lightning and fire affinities stuck up fathers and kind hearted mothers 

Hinata landed on her feet in the fields next to sasuke,both bloodline users sporting scowls around their face before hinata entered her modified gentle fist stance,suke pulled out hos katana.

Hinata then showed an arrogant smiled and and showed off her flexibility ,beding her body forward,she sticks out her right leg in the arm and chuckled darkly."lets see what a dying breed of an 'elite shinobi clan' can do."hinata arrogantly said with a proud cocky aura showing in her look.

Sasuke nodded and moved fast, with his sword aimed at hinata's right leg bit hinata lets it down and twirls,unleashing a intense chakra field around her,sasuke moved away at the last second and croched down,he sees the former hyuuga princess stoped and performed a arrogant ballet stance.

"Shall we?"hinata laughed at sasuke who kept his cool and charges in, both him and hinata moved around,hinata tries landing a palm strike to the the gut of the uchiha bit sasuke grabs the wrist,causing hinata to growl,hinata then lifts sasuke over and slams him on the ground and flips over and on top of him,he grabs the both of his hand and lock her fingers with his.

"Your starting to approve since we were kids."sasuke smirked and flips hinata back and hinata spins around and gets with sasuke and goes behind him and lifts him up for a waistlock lock suplex and drops him on his neck,hinata spin around and gets up.

Saskue gets up and then moves, hinata pulls out her own katana and both clashed their blades, hinata pushea back trying to keep sasuke off balanced with downward strikes to the legs,sasuke deflects each strike and twirls and as hinata lifts her blade,sasuke moved his blade and and meetss hrr head on in a aword battled,sasuke delivers some quick motion slashes which pushed hinata back until she mived from an incoming slash she aimed for the stomach. 

Sasuke stoped hinata's blade but is caught with a kick to the belly,hinata flips and perpares to end this but sasuke jumped and both bloodline users meat with one handed slashe,sparks meeting, the swords clanked and,sasuke and hinata droped to their feet and dashed forward, but hinata presses the attack to vertical salshes and stoped and tries to stab the right shoulder only for sasuke to flip away.

Hinata stopped and sizes up sasuke,smirking arrogantly,holding up her thumb and licks it efore casting it aside.

"Your getting too arrogant,as always,hinata."sasuke said moving and made a few hand signs saying:"Fire style:Fire Dragon Jutsu!"nd let out a fire dragon from his mouth,exhaling,the dragon goea towards hinata and hinata twirled and used her rotaion technique to sheild her from the fire dragon,destroying it completely.

"With a body like mines,charm,grace,men willing to die for me as my new found reputation,i have a right to be arrogant of myself."hinata said stopping her rotaion and fixes her sash on her pants,she then enteres a stance and summons chakra around her fist,creating lions."Now,ready to take the kid gloves off,uchiha?"Hinata asked with a evil look,summoning her byakugan 

Sasuke smiled before summoning his own. Lood like as his eyes changed."Im more then ready,hyuuga."


End file.
